


Such A Douche

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Arguments, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur and Francis have a battle of wits and words. It doesn't quite go as planned, though.Oneshot/drabble





	Such A Douche

Francis Bonnefoy was one of the rudest, most perverted, most heathen...! Urgh! Arthur couldn't stand him! No matter what he did, the Frenchman always made it his mission to either hit on him, or just plain annoy him. Finally he had enough. 

"You're such a douche!" He snapped. Francis looked up, perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. 

"...excuse me?" 

Arthur bristled. So rude. "Oh my apologies, maybe you didn't understand me. I meant to say  _le douche,_ frog." 

Francis smiled. He wasn't supposed to smile. "Arthur,  _cher,_ you just called me a shower." 

...fuck.


End file.
